


Happy New Years.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: In another Universe; Robert and Aaron got their baby girl and son; family dog as they bring in the new year as a happy family.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Happy New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to make myself hurt and others. 
> 
> thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> (I named their daughter Pat; Robert's mom's name and her middle name is named after Chas sister, Gennie who passed away in 2013.) 
> 
> HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Robert will admit they might bite off more than they can chew when they asked Rebbeca if Seb could come spend new years with them. Aaron was happy to have Seb over with them so they could bring in the new year and new decade with Seb and their newborn daughter; Pat Gennie Sugden Dingle and their two year old son; Seb. 

But that was until now; Seb was holding a confetti gun which he kept shooting around as he used the noise maker and ran around; screaming from Robert as Aaron sat at the table; trying to get Pat to go to sleep. 

“He’s hyped up on sugar.” “who’s fault is that?” Robert catches his breath as Seb smiles at him; his face covered in chocolate and other sweets as he shoots the confetti gun again. “Pat won’t settle; she sense all the excitement.” Robert sighed as he stares at his family. “I need that noise maker Seb.” Seb stared down his dad; that Smug Sugden smile as he ran the other way; giggling and laughing as he ran upstairs; “Seb! Be careful!” Liv walked in from the garden; Their german shepherd; Bonnie walking behind her; walking up to Robert and rubbing herself on him. “Hi Bonnie.” 

Liv walked upstairs to get Seb; Aaron rubbing Pat’s back up and down as he kisses her head. “Shh...it's okay Pat.” Robert smiled as he petted Bonnie; whose tail was wagging as Liv walks back downstairs; holding Seb’s hand as she shows the sound maker.” “here you go.” Robert takes it from her and hides it in his pocket; “thank you.” Liv smiled and sighed; “I’m going to hang out with Gabby, is that alright?” “Yeah be safe please.” 

Liv nodded and said bye to Seb and Pat also Bonnie as she walked out of the house; Seb sat on the ground as he plays with Bonnie; who lays down by him. Robert walks over to Aaron as he looks up at her; “She’s finally settling..” Robert sighs and kisses Aaron’s head as he bends and kisses Pat’s head softly. “Sweet girl.” Aaron looks at him, “It's only nine pm but I’m exhausted.” Robert yawns and nods; “m’fine.” Aaron scoffs; “Sure.” 

Aaron had carefully put Pat in her crib; making sure she was covered by her blanket; he walked out and walked downstairs as sees Seb on the ground; laying next to Bonnie who is also asleep; Robert and Aaron look around the mess in the living room and kitchen. 

“Such a mess.” Aaron smiles; “leave it; we will deal with it tomorrow.” Aaron sat on the couch; putting his feet up on the table as Robert lays by him; his head on Aaron’s chest. “We said we pop in at the pub.” “we got time; it’s only nine.” 

Robert got comfortable as he looked up; Aaron eyes closed and smiles a bit; his daughter upstairs asleep in her crib and his son on the floor; asleep next to the new family dog in the house he helped build, living with his sister in law; laying next to his husband. 

Robert wouldn’t change this for the world as he closed his eyes; exhaustion taking over as the boys brought in the new years together.


End file.
